


So, show me family

by Blackbird_singing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta!Scott, But he is still kind of a jerk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feral Behavior, Gratuitous Hand Waving reguarding canon, Hurt!Derek, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, No Season 3, Peter's not evil, Pining, Post S2, Redemption? kind of?, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rejected by his mate and his pack, and injured by Gerard, Derek is in real danger of losing himself to his Alpha powers and turning feral.</p>
<p>But maybe he's not as alone as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, show me family

**Author's Note:**

> (un-beta'd sorry for any mistakes)  
> This entire fic idea started because the Lumineers song "Ho Hey" gives me ALL of the Derek Hale feelings.
> 
> [I've been trying to do it right, I've been living a lonely life  
> I've been sleeping here instead, I've been sleeping in my bed  
> So, show me family, all the blood that I would bleed  
> I don't know where I belong, I don't know where I went wrong  
> But I can write a song]

Peter crouched, back pressed against the wall of one of the slightly less dilapidated rooms in the old Hale house that passed for his nephews bedroom these days. 

He didn’t like being back here, in fact it made his newly flawless skin crawl, but Derek for some self punishing reason refused to move out. 

Peter himself had moved into a delightful open concept condo right off of Beacon Hills main drag. Great location, good exposure, lots of windows, nice view, and more importantly not stained with the ashes of his incinerated family.

But to each his own.

His aforementioned nephew was sleeping fitfully not 5 feet away, on a bare mattress on the ground, and frankly he looked terrible. Peter pursed his lips, eyes shifting an icy blue as he watched the young alpha roll onto his side restlessly, legs tangled in sheets the same pale color as his skin. He had offered to stay after Gerard, to help Derek get back on his feet, but his nephew had sneered and pushed him away.

Derek didn’t trust him. Which, granted, this had not been Peter’s best year in terms of stability. But he figured given the agonizing years he spent in his burnt shell of a body screaming silently, he should get a pass on that. Killing Gerard should have been cathartic, and it might have been if his body hadn't disappeared shortly after the shouting match his nephew had gotten into with the Stilinski kid.

Speaking of, where the hell was everyone?

He had been out of touch a bit longer than he had meant to be (it turned out there’s a lot of paperwork involved in starting your life again after an extended absence due to  coma and then death ) but he expected to come back to a slightly less edgy Derek and a house filled with teenagers. What he came back to instead was silence, and an alpha in such bad shape that he didn’t even wake up when Peter casually strolled into his room.

His eyebrows furrowed as he spied red bleeding through Derek’s shirt, had there been an attack?

He slunk over to his nephew’s bedside and gingerly pealed the sweat soaked tank from his back, hissing quietly at the sight. Derek’s back was a mess of angry looking claw marks that looked frighteningly familiar. They were from Gerard, no doubt about it, and they looked like they had been stitched up.

He rolled Derek carefully looking into his sallow face, he didn’t smell like wolfsbane, so why wasn’t he healing? Gerard had been an alpha at the time, but it had been over 2 weeks since then, Derek should be nearly healed by now, if not completely…something was horribly wrong.

He slapped the unconscious man sharply across the face and Derek gasped jerking back with wide unfocused eyes.

“U-uncle Peter? Whu-what’s going on?”

Peter frowned, Derek sounded young...confused…

“Derek, what’s wrong, why aren’t you healing?”

The other man blinked slowly, his face scrunching up in confusion, and Peter grabbed his arms to focus him.

“Did Argent do something to you?

“Kate? No, she’d never...why, why would you think..?”

Peter’s stomach dropped, and his grip on Derek’s arm became just shy of painful.

“Derek,” he started slowly “Kate’s dead.”

His eyes went wide and his breath started to come in shallow gasps, Peter gritted his teeth letting his wolf out a little and he shook his nephew sharply barking “Derek” inches from his face.

The younger man’s eyes focused sharply, red leaking into his hazel eyes.

“...Peter?” he shook his uncle off glancing around the room sharply for a threat. “What’s wrong, why are you here?”

Peter sat back on his haunches studying him carefully “Derek, do you know where you are?”

The alpha gave him a withering look, speaking with exaggerated slowness “ I’m  in my bedroom, the question is why are  you ?”

Peter arched an eyebrow ignoring the question “Well I just wanted to make sure you were with me, a moment ago you seemed terribly concerned with the reputation and well being of Kate Argent.”

Derek paled further, a considerable feat considering how colorless he had been to start with, and Peter flopped backwards sitting on the mattress cross legged. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong with you? I see that you haven't healed at all since the last time we spoke.”

Derek’s hand fluttered unconsciously to the wounds on the back of his neck.

“It’s not normal.” Peter pressed

“I know that!” he snapped back “I know...”

“Have you been to see Deaton?”

Derek’s look said volumes about what he thought of his uncle’s intelligence

“Who do you think stitched me up?”

“How long ago was that?”

Derek hedged “It doesn’t matter, I’m fine...I’ll be fine.”

Peter blew out a frustrated breath scrubbing a hand through his hair.

“Where’s your pack, Derek?”

His face darkened and he flopped back down on to the mattress pointedly turning his back on his uncle.

“Go away, Peter.” He warned.

Growling in frustration Peter reached out gripping Derek’s shoulder “Listen to me, you have to—“

He suddenly found himself flat on his back with a snarling alpha in his face. He cursed his own stupidity for a moment before baring his neck in a sign of submission, unable to properly shrink away pinned like he was.

“Derek, please” he reasoned calmly “I’m not trying to challenge you here. I ‘m just trying to  make sure that you’re okay.” his voice cracked when he felt sharp fangs against his throat, his heart ratcheting up a few notches at the unspoken threat.

Peter swallowed carefully

“You’re the only family I have left…”

For a few breathless seconds there was silence,  then with a puff of hot breath the Alpha withdrew.

“And who’s fault is that exactly?” he rumbled, the red fading from his eyes.

It took everything in the older wolf to not sneer back   your libido . As satisfying as that might have been, it wouldn't help him to ingratiate himself to his nephew.

Moving slowly he sat up, keeping his gaze averted for now in deference.

Derek sighed “What do you want me to do?”

\------------------------------------------------------

Peter sighed closing his eyes and turning his face to the sun as he leaned against Derek’s camaro in the parking lot of Beacon Hills high.

He had convinced Derek to come back to his place, citing that with his healing on the fritz he might do better in a cleaner, more comfortable environment, then they had called in their local healer.

Deaton’s visit had not been encouraging. The vet has been as shocked Peter had ever seen him at Derek’s condition, but at least the Alpha had been lucid the entire time.

“You need to go get the boys, and bring them back here.” he had murmured to Peter while checking Derek’s vitals, after giving him something to put him to sleep.

“Yeah I figured that much out, thanks. Why weren’t they with him to start with?”

The man’s dark eyes flicked up to meet his “Why weren’t you?”

Peter rolled his eyes “I offered to stay, but he pushed me away”

Deaton stared at him pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose  “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

The vet regarded him quietly for a moment before  shifting away from his patient.

“You know this is more than strained pack bonds don’t you? You of all people should know.”

Peter glared, shoving off of the wall and palming Derek’s keys on the way out of his apartment.

A shrill ringing signalling the end of the school day shook him out of his reverie. He squared his shoulders and watched teenagers flow from the school exits like swarms of insects. He spotted the betas and the argent girl, smirking to himself as first Scott then Isaac registered his scent, spines stiffening. He crossed his arms grinning wolfishly as they finally spotted him leaning against the car, Allison following their gazes. 

“Don’t be shy boys, come say hi.” he murmured under his breath drawing a quiet snarl out of Scott, Isaac however was staring at Derek’s car, his brow knitting with worry. They seemed to have some kind of argument consisting entirely of making strange faces and quiet cut off noises, before Scott finally sighed and with an apology to Allison followed Isaac over to where Peter waited.

Scott practically radiated malice as he approached “What do you want?” he growled lowly at the same time that Isaac blurted out “Is Derek okay?”

Peter raised his eyebrows as Scott stared at his friend.

Isaac shifted, uncomfortable under the scrutiny. “He told me he was fine and that I should stay with Scott while he looked for a better place for us all to live...but he didn’t seem fine.” 

“I’m not living with Derek.” Scott said flatly.

“No one asked you to, Precious.” Peter pushed away from the car grabbing their attention once more. “Where’s the rest of the scooby gang?”

The two betas looked at him quizzically.

“The spaz, blonde, and tall dark and brooding?”

“Stiles isn’t a spaz.”

Peter grinned widely “And yet, you somehow knew exactly who I meant.” he focused on Isaac once more, who seemed even edgier than before.

“We’re it.” he said quietly

“Pardon?”

“No one has seen Erica or Boyd since they escaped from the Argents basement, and Stiles…”

“...and Stiles?”

“Stiles is out.” Scott narrowed his eyes warningly “He doesn’t want to be a part of anything else supernatural.”

Peter snorted “Little late for that, don’t you think? Or did you two break up? Is that why he’s missing from your entourage?”

“He has detention.” Isaac supplied helpfully, earning an elbow in the side and a “Dude!” from the other Beta.  


Peter waved a hand dismissively “He has his own car, he can catch up.”

Scott’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion “Catch up where?”

“You’re coming back to my place, Derek needs you.”

Scott snorted “I’m not going anywhere with-- “ he blanched “Isaac!”

The other beta paused already halfway to the passenger side of the camaro. 

“I’m going.”

“Dude, it’s  Peter .”

Isaac nodded “And it’s Derek. Scott, you didn’t see him before…”

Peter slid behind the wheel looking pleased when Isaac followed suit.

“I’ll be sure to tell your boss how uncooperative you’ve been.” Peter said lightly through the open window as he absently took out his phone, thumbs tapping a staccato against the touch screen.

“Dr. Deaton? What does he have to do with--” Scott’s pants pocket dinged and he dug out his phone “How do you have my phone number?!”

Peter pointed to the other were’s phone.

“That’s the address.” he smiled dangerously as the camaro revved to life “Call Deaton if you have to, but mark my words Scott, if you don’t show tonight I will hunt you down.”

The beta snarled flashing gold eyes at him as he pulled away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles looked up from his paper in surprise when his entirely disgruntled best friend threw himself bodily on to the stool adjacent from him.

“Mr. McCall? I don’t recall giving you detention.” Harris frowned

“No sir,” Scott bit out “But my bike is in the shop, Stiles is my ride today.”

Harris’ smile was faintly malicious, at the same time as Stiles’ eyebrows raised at the obvious lie.

“Well, maybe next time Mr. Stilinski will remember that his actions affect other people when he decides to act out in my class.”

Stiles’ mouth pressed into thin line, but he didn’t respond. He instead spent the next 20 minutes trying to decide what Scott was trying to convey using only pointed looks, aborted gestures to his phone, and complicated eyebrow movements.

In the end it turned out that Scott was terrible at charades, unless what he was trying to convey was his desire to start a werewolf owned telecommunications company… which Stiles somehow doubted.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the effort Scotty, but you had to know that Harris wouldn’t let me off that easily.” he said lightly, the instant they walked out of  the classroom.

Scott grunted, his eyebrows drawn together, and walked in silence to the parking lot. Stiles paused next to his jeep drumming his fingers lightly on the hood.

“Soooo…” he prompted

“We have to go to Peter’s.” Scott blurted out looking disgusted with himself for even suggesting it.

Stiles laughed harshly “Yeah, I’m pretty sure we don't.”

Scott looked apologetic before launching into an explanation that ended with Stiles sitting on the hood of his jeep looking like he had bitten a lemon.

“...and you believe him?” he sighed scrubbing a hand over his face.

“I believe Deaton.”

Stiles frowned “Deaton?”

“I called him, and he verified Peter’s story.” Scott sighed “He says Derek’s not...in good shape.”

Stiles nodded, sliding off of the hood of the jeep seamlessly, brushing dust off of his pants. “So, let’s go.”

Scott balked, “What?”

He looked confused “...Did you not just say, literally five seconds ago I might add, that Derek was on the verge of death?”

“Yeah,” Scott looked sheepish “I guess I thought you would have, I dunno, argued more?”

Stiles gave him a weird look “I’ll grant you, Derek’s not exactly on the top of my ‘Werewolf  best friends’ list right now, but I don’t want him to die Scott.”

He jerked open the door to his jeep sliding smoothly behind the wheel “So, are you navigating, or am I following you?”

Scott scrambled into the passenger seat of the jeep plugging Peter’s address into his GPS as Stilles pulled out of the school parking lot.

They drove in relative silence, Scott sneaking looks at the side of his face while a cheerful womans voice chirped to “turn left in 100 feet”

Stiles sighed “What.”

His best friend looked guilty.

“Scott, buddy, I know I’m awesome… but one thing I am not is a mind reader.”

“It’s just…” he sighed “I’m sorry.”

Stiles glanced at him “Okaaaay…? Can I ask why?”

“For getting you involved, you said you didn’t want to be anywhere near...all this.”

Stiles snorted “Yeah, well I think we both knew that wasn’t going to last.” he shot Scott a grin. “You’re all hopeless without me, It’s a little embarrassing really. I mean you’re all supernatural badasses and you can’t eve--”

“Stiles I’m serious!”

“So am I!  Frankly I’m surprised it took this long for one of you to cave.” he rolled his shoulders “It’s about time I got back in the loop anyway.”

“You said you didn’t want to be ‘in the loop’ at all.” Scott muttered mulishly

Stiles risked another glance while turning right “Dude, seriously?”

“You said,  and I quote ‘Keep your supernatural shit away from me from now on’”

“Scott I was pissed off, the side of my face looked like Picasso’s blue period.”

“So?”

“So?” Stiles threw the jeep into park as the GPS announced the arrival at their destination “You know me better than that, tell me you didn’t take that seriously?”

Scott shrugged mutely staring at his knees.

“Oh my god.” He flung open the jeep’s door, slamming it behind him with an exasperated  “Werewolves !” before stalking up to Peter’s condo, Scott fast on his heels.


End file.
